1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to materials for constructing exterior and interior building non-load bearing walls, roofs and partitions and the method of making that includes the use of popped corn kernels.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the construction of buildings and other structures primarily use concrete, which combines Portland cement, gravel and water for both load bearing and non-load bearing exterior walls. Concrete is quite heavy and has become very expensive per yard. Further still, in locations which are not rich in raw materials, the materials must be shipped to a building site, which is expensive and may be time consuming. Also, a great deal of water is required to make concrete and some remote locations may not have such access to water. Concrete blocks and bricks are also used for exterior building walls. Again, the materials are heavy and expensive and require extensive labor to construct.
It is desired that construction of buildings could be completed using a material composed of inexpensive and widely available resources. Further, strong, lightweight materials would allow builders to construct buildings on a wider array of structures and locations.